The present invention relates generally to an object holding device and more particularly a holding device which is mounted on a camera as a main object and which has a function holding a strobo as an accessory object.
Hitherto, various devices for attaching an accessory object, for example a strobo to a main object, for example a camera were devised and put to practical use.
However, an object holding device is not yet devised, which has a function of unfastening and fastening in one motion member for holding an accessory object as well as a function of fixing an accessory object to a main object, wherein a relative position of an accessory object to a main object can be easily adjusted.